


【FOG电竞|鱼食】食邃知味（R）

by makabaka1128



Category: fog电竞
Genre: M/M, 余邃 - Freeform, 时洛 - Freeform, 漫漫何其多 - Freeform, 鱼食 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabaka1128/pseuds/makabaka1128
Summary: 请自行忽略bug谢谢
Relationships: 鱼食
Kudos: 194





	【FOG电竞|鱼食】食邃知味（R）

**Author's Note:**

> 请自行忽略bug谢谢

“我……我这又控制不了。”余邃努力保持理智，“咳……你不嫌完事儿了不好、不好收拾么？”

再露骨的，余邃实在不好意思讲出口了。

时洛又安静了好一会儿，酒醉的缘故，时洛眼睛看上去湿漉漉的，漆黑的眸子里，只有余邃。

时洛含糊道，“不、不嫌。”

“控制不了就随便……”时洛把头抵在余邃胸口，声音有点哑，“我嫌什么？你……你又不是不知道我有多喜欢你。”

这要还能忍，就真的是有问题了。

余邃在时洛嘴角亲了下，想起刚才看的那条弹幕，居然有人会觉得你不够喜欢我。

刚接受完赛后采访，回到房间后和小男朋友腻腻歪歪，余邃身上的西装还未脱下。醉酒后的时洛和平常截然不同，虽然还有浅浅的自我意识，但不论是声音、眼神亦或是行为，都不太一样。湿漉漉的眼睛看着余邃，黝黑的瞳孔如同一潭深水，浓密的睫毛上像是挂着露珠，眨一下就能落下一片梨花雨。时洛说起话来鼻音尤其重，含含糊糊，像个刚学会说话的小少年。余邃眼中倒映出的时洛，就是个小小年纪不学好、不听家长话出去乱混、喝醉后等着人来抱他回家的小朋友……喝醉的队霸是真的乖。

不过这位小朋友的行为甚是大胆，两只小手格外不安分，在余邃身上摸上摸下。白皙的手指抚上余邃的脸颊，时洛起身亲亲他的嘴角，作为刚才的回礼。余邃含笑地看着小野猫对自己上下其手，伸手过去想脱下时洛的队服。那醉酒的人像是忽然恼怒，用行动把放在自己衣领上的手训斥回去，力气还不小。

“不准动。”那醉鬼开口，“……我自己来。”

余邃一脸他说什么就是什么的宠溺。时洛作乱的指尖慢慢移到余邃下方的挺立，西装裤被巨物顶起帐篷，布料泛起褶皱，满满的男性荷尔蒙都在他的手里。时洛不急不慢地帮余邃解下领带，脱下西装外套。西装内部的纯白衬衫贴着人的身子，勾勒出完美的肌肉曲线，年轻精瘦而健壮有力。时洛一瞬间看痴了眼，转而回神，又去解人腰带。

许是醉酒的缘故，导致时洛眼神不清而且使不上力，抓着皮带解了两下都没弄开……真想一口气直接扯开。眼看着就要不耐烦，余邃眼力见好，自觉地解开，方便时洛接下来的动作。西装长裤被时洛扒下扔到一边，眼下深蓝色亵裤包裹着膨胀的情欲，巨物被时洛握在双手掌心，上面鼓起青筋，一颤一颤的，刹那间双手甚至无法抓稳它。时洛心悸地吞了吞口水，修长的手指蜷成圆，堪堪圈住兴奋的事物，上下撸动。

热气好似从性器径直蔓延上时洛的脸庞，红色藤蔓交错缠绕着上了脸。即使隔着亵裤，那物给人的感受也十分明显，热情十足。不一会儿余邃下身唯一的遮挡也被去除，时洛趴下身子，双手扶着性器的同时，舌尖环绕上巨物的前端……

突然而来的温热令余邃心惊地舒爽，小朋友业务不够娴熟，只顾着用软舌舔舐，手配合着撸动性器根部。不知不觉地，余邃一双手攀上身下正卖力的脑袋，白花花的发丝被拿捏在手。时洛怕自己做的不好，会弄疼余邃，于是眼眸抬起，观察着余邃的反应。

“啊……”

小野猫最纯洁最真实的技术是致命的毒药，余邃沉迷其中，眼角泛起难耐。时洛勾人的眼神火上浇油，不断游走在余邃身上，最后又专注于口中的巨物。余邃本就控制不了，巨物在时洛口中愈胀愈大，海绵体大量充血，本来只吞入的前端上挺，触及到嘴中上颚，致使三分之一的性器都埋没进去。

薄唇瞬间被撑开，时洛颇显费力地含住，上下侍弄时巨物堪堪抵到舌根，他忍着呕吐感继续动作。余邃怕小男朋友太逞强惹得难受，轻声劝阻几句，把人从身下提起来。坚挺的性器泛起色情的水光，些许津液依旧依依不舍地残存在上面。时洛鼻息里还弥漫着麝香味，起来的时候轻轻咳嗽了两下。虽然房间里没有安全套（杭州三天都用掉了），但润滑剂那么一大瓶，现今还是有的。余邃将东西拿过来，还没抹上手指就被时神抢走。

下身硬得厉害，余邃真想当回真·渣男，直接提枪上阵，奈何心底终究过不去，只得乖乖等着时洛吩咐。时洛拿过润滑剂后，三下并作两下自己脱了个精光，学着余邃之前的样子，在穴口摸了一部分，手指也完全抹上液体。刚开始扩张的时候他不得章法，指尖刚进去时差点疼的哭出来。还是需要余邃去尽好男友义务。余邃握着时洛的手腕，牵引他的手指去完成扩张，直到一根手指完全进入后，时洛便开始自己动作。得到师父的亲自传授后，扩张如鱼得水，时洛顾忌着余邃怕是等不及了，甬道中穿插的手指抽动的越来越快，后穴完全被打开了。

余邃全程盯着时洛，亲眼看着他的表情从紧张窘迫到欲求不满，红的滴血的脸蛋依旧傲气十分，小野猫变得像匹小饿狼。之前余邃对时洛的服务都是一条龙，此时的队霸不堪示弱。饿狼猛然突袭猎物，不料对方更加凶猛。时洛对准性器坐下，整根硕大的事物一口气全部进入，令时洛和余邃都倒吸一口凉气。

“唔啊……！”体位的原因，性器进得极深，那处传来一阵微弱的刺痛。时洛大呼出声，本能地用胳膊缠住余邃的肩膀。

“别急……没事了没事了。”余邃知道小男朋友爱逞强，再三确认没有受伤后，才开始时洛口中的“控制不了就随便”。巨物被另一种温软侍弄着，体内的软肉像浪潮一般，一阵一阵地拍上那“海岸”，碰上海岸后又似羞涩，匆匆忙忙地打道回府，这来来回回的痉挛倒是让埋在内里的事物爽快了一番。整根性器的进入有效地扩大了表面积，瞬间就找到了那个令人日夜缠绵的点。

时洛本想主动到底，可余邃一戳那点他便没了力气，身子骨不听使唤地往下软，每次刚想自己动两下，某个坏蛋就像开启定点追踪，杵着那点不放。

“你这人……哼嗯……”时洛的硬气渐渐被磨灭，余邃黑色的长发耷拉在耳边，下身开始动作，黑发陡然埋进小朋友的颈窝。醉酒的小朋友身上交缠着奶香味和酒精味，让人忍不住靠近，遂沉醉其中。颈窝是比耳后还要敏感的部位，余邃伸出舌头，舔舐着身下人令他浑身发颤。

巨物在甬道内肆意穿插，肆意肏弄。没了安全套轻薄的阻隔，那上面环绕鼓胀的青筋和后穴里的嫩肉欲拒还迎，玩得好不乐乎。而遭罪的却是时洛，余邃借着腰力将他一次次顶起，重力又使他一次次精准落下，性器裸露在外的部分时长时短，这标志着每一次有力的抽插。时洛稳稳抓住余邃的肩，才不至于失重。

手若葱削肤如凝脂的时洛在余邃眼里上下律动，像是饿狼褪下假皮露出内里真正的小猫咪。酒精好似随着融合在一起的体液传入余邃的脉搏，他滴酒未沾竟也感到醉熏。先前被时洛扒下的衣衫被胡乱扔在床边，西装领带堪堪挂在床尾，所幸并没掉下去，而且伸手轻易就能拿到。这样想着，余邃便这般做了。

听说丧失一种感官，其他方面的感受便会更加明显。当黑色真丝布料夺去时洛眼前光亮时，他确信了这一点。

“你、啊……做什么？”某物一边戳弄着前列腺，时洛一边发问。余邃不轻不重地把领带避开发丝在他脑后绑好，让它既不会因为两人的疯狂而掉落，又不会勒疼时洛。眼前的光亮被尽数夺走，连隐隐约约的身影都看不见，像是被拽进了不可预测的深渊。失去充足的视野，时洛不由自主地产生不安，但想到余邃一直在身边，离家出走的安全感瞬间就归了位。

恭喜whisper选手获得主动权。

不等身处黑暗中的时洛反应，有人就着原来交合的姿势将他抱起。性器在里面翻天覆地地搅动着，时洛控制不住的把全部注意力放在身后……那是被放大了不知多少倍的奇妙感受。余邃用双臂环着他，下了床。房间窗帘被掀开的声音让时洛一激灵，转而双手被另一只手合拢地按上一块冰凉。

这……是余邃房间的落地窗。其他人喝醉了，现在多半还在酒店躺尸，空旷的基地里只有余邃和时洛两人。天色已晚，基地附近空无一人。余邃的房间在二楼，即使有人经过，不故意向上看也是不会发现的。余邃选择这么玩是考虑过小时神的感受的，但是这和他嘴上的说法完全不是一回事。

“洛洛，知道现在我们在哪吗？”

“窗……窗……”时洛的肩胛骨抵在冰凉的玻璃上，身体的热和外界的冷兵戎相见，怎会猜不出这是在哪，但他还是心中有些怀疑，不确定地回答。

“真聪明，这是奖励。”余邃看着被夺去光明的小野猫，言毕叼住了猫咪粉红细腻的唇瓣，细细品尝。唇齿相接，描绘浓浓春色，传接脉脉深情。晶莹的津液抹上两人的唇，时洛口中酒气未散，余邃仿佛是跌进灌满甜酒的温柔乡，不满足于浅尝辄止。

“别在这吧……万一有人就……”时洛被余邃放开，数学轻松130的智商上线，对此时情境进行深刻思考后，觉得非常不妥。

余邃挂在嘴上的奖励怎么可能只是一个短暂的吻。

安静不过两分钟，凶悍的性器不忘本分，对自己的工作兢兢业业。时洛的后背在玻璃上摩擦两下后，余邃伸手垫在他身后，防止他被磨伤。忽略腰身以下，余邃可真是把人照顾得面面俱到。可惜这种温柔时洛没有意识到罢了——突然开始的剧烈冲撞让他无暇思考其他。  
“啊……！怎么突然……然这么快……”

“因为想快点把奖励给到我时神手里。”

奖励？不过是欺负人的借口罢。时洛心知肚明。反正他还蛮喜欢这种欺负的。余邃好像忽视掉了时洛刚才的顾忌，只管动作。虽然不是初经人事，但时洛依旧羞红了脸，连带着原本玉白的脖子，也映上晚霞。被抓上头顶的双手被余邃完全掌控，手掌脱力般垂下。  
被牢牢锁住的双手、被遮盖住的双眼、被肏弄着的后穴……时洛感觉自己就是一个正接受着「特殊拷问」的犯人。

渐渐地，时洛食髓知味。漂亮的双腿缠上余邃的腰，以方便他的顶弄。胸膛不断前倾，隐晦地邀请人家喊上红缨。不知道是不是喝醉酒的缘故，时洛比平时更加大胆，嘴里发出的喘息和呻吟越来越媚人，也越来放肆。反正叫得再大声也只有余邃听得见，时洛放宽心地想。  
原本在意的时洛在情欲面前缴械投降，而刚刚还不在乎会有人看到的余邃，却开始「担忧」了。

“洛洛，你说周火他们是不是快回来了？”

“万一有个路人出门买夜宵，刚好经过这……你说他会看到什么？”

“几千万粉丝的明星选手，free战队的队霸，平时酷得不行的时神……深夜被某人按在基地落地窗上睡得不要不要的，而那人……就是他的队长。”

“那到时候你都不用发照片去家族群了。”

时洛听余邃半开玩笑半认真的语气，还真感觉有点害怕，从余邃嘴里听到自己当初放出的狠话，又想发笑。余邃一直不急不缓地说着，什么电竞圈的大新闻，什么小号之前的恋爱小作文……他从被人发现一直往后假设结果，给时洛一种难以言喻的压迫感。

“唔……闭嘴……啊……啊你……”

小时神龇牙咧嘴的斥责在这种情景下被加上滤镜，变成了小野猫被戏弄之后的撒娇。余邃计谋得逞，不禁莞尔一笑，用温软的唇舔舐时洛的下巴，时洛敏感地想要躲开却又一次次被抓住。前列腺和那事物嬉戏过久，时洛现在哪哪都软，缠着余邃的腿没了力气而松懈下来，就嘴根子和前面硬一点。前端的事物逐渐开始随着整个人的颤抖出精，浊白多了起来，看来是离临界点不远了，不，是很近了。

“队长……啊要去……了唔……”

蒙在眼睛上的布料颜色一块深一块浅，时洛被刺激惨了，平时那般酷炫的时神也被激出眼泪。是前列腺带上来的快感造成的，也是在欲望临界快要释放的舒爽造成的。后穴每时每刻都乖乖地侍弄着巨物，带来的感受是相当的。但对于余邃，一切都还早。  
还没等小时洛动作，余邃松开些抓时洛的手，本来护着人后背的手突然一使力，活生生把人翻了个面。自然，体内的事物也在里面来了个一百八十度大旋转。前列腺像是被高压电流所刺激，时洛刚转过去就滑了精。完全没有手指的安抚，后穴带来一切，干净的玻璃窗上被人画上白色烟火。

“啊哈……呼……呼……”

全身的高潮让时洛红着脸喘着气，骤然夹紧的甬道令余邃也不禁喘息。紊乱的气息夹杂在一起。时洛这回是真的脱力，忍不住地往下坠，牢牢地压在巨物上。余邃调整一下姿势，把双腿卡进时洛腿间，时洛被迫大大地叉开腿，身后唯一的着力点变得只有那处。时洛的手被人任意摆弄，余邃与他的两只手分别紧紧十字相扣。

被「特殊拷问」后的犯人，双手举过头顶，投降了——即使是拷问他的警官抓着他的手强迫做的。

既然体力允许，再来一次又何乐而不为，时洛欣然接受，性器不用撸动光靠余邃在后面顶的两下便又硬了起来。

“还挺争气。”

余邃看小时洛起反应，说完这句，那张嘴又去四处作乱。曲线优美的脖颈就在自己眼前，白色发丝下的年轻皮肤，美的让人想破坏。洁白的牙齿袭上后颈，仿佛想咬开它狠狠品尝甜美的血液。鼻息尽数打在时洛耳后——那位置敏感极了。  
“别……别碰那……啊！”

时洛想扭开头拒绝他，却反而被人惩罚性地狠狠顶了一下。这人一会是奖励，一会是惩罚的，时洛还以为自己进了哪个r18调教系统。刚高潮完的身体差点被这一下弄得散架。余邃慢悠悠地用巨物磨着甬道，像是暴风雨后短暂的宁静。不知中了什么邪风，余邃爱上时洛的肩，从后颈到肩胛骨，都刻上满满印记。

啃就啃吧，刚好休息会儿……时洛趴在玻璃上，一边容忍着余邃，一边想着。

黑色蝴蝶结还在时洛脑后，余邃咬着一拉，顺口把他头上的领带解下来。幸好现在是晚上，时洛又面对着窗户外面，取下遮盖后的光不至于让他感到多么不适……只是，他看见眼前的场面后……我时洛巴不得余邃把我绑着呢！

落地窗三百六十度地投映出屋内的场面——律动着的两人，时洛被按在玻璃上，余邃伏在他的身后，正留着红痕。转眼向倒影中的自己一看，胸前迷乱着一片片阴影，时洛能猜到那是什么。倒影中他的小腹，刚好就是那滩白色液体的位置。

时洛不敢看了。

但余邃逼着他看。

“洛洛真好看。”余邃察觉到时洛故意闭上眼不想看这迷乱的画面，故意说给他听。嘴上品尝不止，腰间也开始动作，顶弄的频率越来越快，才缓了一会儿的时洛有些承受不住。

“啊啊嗯哈……等……等、一下……”时洛想挣脱开，却发现自己这种姿势完全动弹不得，高潮的余韵还在，只得软下声音求饶，让余邃等等再动作。体内的事物一直都是坚硬的，时洛不寒而栗。

“等不了了，洛洛。”

余邃带着情欲的嗓音传入时洛耳中。不等人做好心理准备，巨物发狠地肏起软肉。饱满的臀肉受到拍打，发出啪啪的响声，时洛越听越感羞耻，想闭上眼睛捂上耳朵，手却早已不受自己控制。上一次高潮的余韵与这一轮的新鲜感重合，形成双倍的欢愉。无法逃脱的姿势里，时洛忍不住地往下坐，让性器进得更深。巨物的前端被嫩肉服侍着，根部和囊袋在雪白的臀肉这也找到了乐子。后穴受到高潮的滋养已经变得异常湿润，性器进进出出畅通无阻，前列腺甚至还在涓涓地分泌着欲望的黏液，不知不觉中沾上巨物，跟着它不停动作。

该给时洛的奖励还没给到，小朋友又想投降。他岂是什么「受到拷问的犯人」，明明是余邃放在心尖尖上的宠儿。时洛恃宠而骄，眼看着自己的第二次就要去了，余邃却还没交差，便有意收缩穴口，夹紧那物，想偷走它内里香甜的液体。

“宝贝儿，你好紧。”

时洛夹得太明显，反而让余邃抓到拿来调笑的把柄。肩上本承受着的亲吻，尽数变成啃咬，一片片红云里被打上几个颇煞风景的牙印。小野猫体质太软，小小收拾一下就快要释放。之前床上那匹小饿狼不知去了何处，哪哪都不见踪影。

百余次顶弄下，时洛的眼睛彻底变得湿漉，哭着喊着射了出来，高潮时不忘夹紧后面那人，余邃感受到咬住时洛的嘴不禁用力，刻下一个最深的牙印。可他的那处还是精神得很。

这就是所谓做鸭的资本吧。  
时洛绝望地想。

窗户上又多了一簇白色烟花。

余邃松开时洛的手，抱着快软成一滩水的人来到房间门前。时洛任由他抱，整个人被摊煎饼似的又转了回来，面向余邃。刚倚靠上黑棕色的门板，时洛便用此时最大的力气抵住余邃的肩：  
“队长……不用这么狠吧……”

这让他回想起队友们去杭州的那几天里，他是怎么被余邃一次次撩起来一次次做下去，到最后都快废掉的经历。再折腾下去，其他醉鬼恐怕都得回来了。时洛的醉意被做过两次后消失大半，他现在清醒得很，再也不会上余邃这个迷惑纯情少男的老阴比的当了。

“时神，你忍心么？”再说，你的奖励还没给呢。后半句他并没说出来。

余邃看时洛并没有再来一次的体力，自己到时候射在里面也不太好清理，性器从穴口拔出，黏液缓缓流下，身下的坚挺却依旧坚挺。时洛快速看了眼后立马移开眼睛，要是现在拔屌无情走人的话，自己岂不是太渣男了？

“我……给你口……”

说着时洛俯下身子含上湿淋淋的巨物，那上面还粘着他自己的液体。表面依附着的液体让时洛的吞吐很是顺利，虽然不能一口含尽，但半个柱身堪堪被侍弄到，说不尽的爽快。

房间门是关上的，两人此时一个趴着一个坐着，在门口的地毯上。门外忽然传来声响，“滴——”，是基地大门被人刷卡打开的声音。然后是陆陆续续的、杂乱无章的脚步声。

“踏、踏、踏、踏……”

时洛吓得停下动作。

“Puppy来，咱接着喝……”在酒店喝醉的几人可能是自己醒了，牵强着回了基地，宸火醉的不轻，指着老乔叫Puppy。

“时洛那崽子呢……怎么一醒来就没人影了……居然自己先跑了，真不厚道……”

Puppy比宸火理智清晰一点，猛拍他一下告诉他爹在这之后开始担心时洛。但转头一想……特么的肯定被余邃拐走过二人世界去了嘛！

啊，恋爱的腐朽气息！

几人的脚步声越来越近，看来是正在上楼，声响都变大了。这个时候时洛真想抛弃打游戏时的绝佳听力——队霸慌，很慌，非常慌。

也不知道他们看没看见二楼亮着的房间和窗户玻璃上的……

“怎么？不敢动了？”余邃放低音量，“再等他们就要来敲咱的门了。”

说的也是，速战速决。时洛小心翼翼地继续动作，吞吐中免不了啧啧的水声，这让他心惊胆战。

外面的动静好像变小了，他们回房间了？

“咚咚咚！咚咚咚！”

“有人在、嗝在吗——”

门被敲响，宸火的声音突然出现在门外。事实上刚才的宁静只是这几个醉汉走不动路，扶着楼梯栏杆趴了会而已。那人又敲了几下，时洛动都不敢动。

“不怕，他们听不见。”

余邃莞尔，见小朋友的样子着实可爱——房间门他早就反锁了，就算外面的人想直接闯进来也没法。只是他不想告诉时洛罢了。有的事情说出来就不好玩了。

余邃招呼着时洛动一动，吞吐继续。时洛做的愈发熟练，余邃逐渐眼神迷离，神情开始恍惚。舌尖稳稳地擦过头端，再环绕于柱身，柔软一次次抚上马眼的快感让余邃快要缴械。

“！”门把手被转动的声音响起，吓得时洛一激灵，嘴下没轻没重地小小地咬了下余邃。这一下，恰恰好。没等余邃招呼着人挪开，温和的精液射入口腔，被尽数含进时洛的口中，有些许漏了出来，沾上他的脸颊。完全是出于本能的，嘴里含着东西就做出吞咽动作，精液顺着喉咙而下，时洛将东西全部收入囊中。

虚惊一场，门并没有被打开。

门外的脚步声渐离渐远，醉鬼们恐怕已经倒上床睡熟了。

食邃知味的时洛终于拿到了所谓的奖励。

……

次日清晨，时洛在余邃床上醒来，全身酸软无力……

不管是窗户、地毯、门板，还是自己，都被清理干净。余邃把时洛圈在怀里，感受到动静也醒了。

“不再睡会？”余邃揉揉跟前炸毛的白白的脑袋。

“嗯……”时洛累极，当然要选择赖会床……再说，自己在余邃房间过夜，万一刚出去就被其他人看到，那可太羞耻了。事实证明，这种顾虑是对的。周火他们昨晚被工作人员搀扶着回来后立马就睡了，还睡得沉，精力迅速补充起来，一群网瘾少年难得的起了个早。  
于是……闲的无事的众人竟然在余邃房间门口摆起了龙门阵。

宸火：woc我刚去小崽子房间看了，没人！

Puppy：淡定、淡定，这么大个人又不会走丢，说不定……

周火：说不定就在这扇门里。

老乔：那……看看去？

周火：看啥看啊，万一人小两口正腻歪着，那得被我们吓痿咯

周火：年轻就是好啊。昨晚喝的太多，我这个中老年人脑袋到现在还痛着。

宸火：那个……我昨天晚上好像看到二楼的灯是亮着的。小崽子现在还没出来，余邃不是人啊。

Puppy：想出来也没力气吧~啊，青春的气息啊。

时洛听着他们谈论自己和余邃的八卦。

“我从二楼跳下去算了！”

某位时姓酷盖绝望地想着。


End file.
